Scream Of The Butterfly
by GothikaViktoria
Summary: Morgan never wanted what was thrust down upon her, she never wanted greatness or to have her dull life uprooted but it was. But she also had a remarkable gift that seperated her from the rest, She could adapt, and that is what will save her in the wastes.


**Authors Note: Okay, so this is my first foray into the Fandom of Fallout, I'm just gonna start with the Main quest but retold and hopes it's a hit, So Fingers Crossed right and I give you _Scream Of The Butterfly. _**

The clank of heavy leather boots, the smell of claustrophobia, the way the lights shone off everything, such is the life of a Vault Dweller.

"Shut up, Butch." The familiar voice screamed, in slight panic.

"Come on Amata, don't be like that baby." The next voice made me want to scratch someone's eyes out.

I walked around the corner sure enough to see , Three leather clad idiots harassing my best friend.

"Well what do you know...Morgan Valentine," The one with the tanned skin laughed.

"Leave my best friend alone you screw-head." My voice was pure venom, enough for him to realize the threat in my words.

Yes I was scrawny, well kind of, but Butch had seen me in Gym Class when we have to spar, I'm good with my fists.

I flipped my crimson hair around my shoulder and glared him down. I guess it's true what they say about Red-heads being feisty. I'm living proof.

Hehe.

"Or what, bitch." His accent coming out slightly. I simply dropped the book I was carrying and cracked my knuckles.

His eyes widened and he and his cohorts scampered off into class, God I hate bullies.

"Thanks Morgan, I wish I could do that." Amata laughed a little but still looked disturbed.

I was sort of the girls protector in the Vault, no guy really messes with the girls anymore because they know damn well I'll beat their asses.

You don't screw with my friends.

"It's no problem Amata, The screw-head never learns does he, even after I whipped his ass in the ring." I rolled my eyes in mock sarcasm, She let out a loud laugh.

"I suppose so, better we get to class." She started to walk away, I followed silently behind her.

Wanting so bad for the day to end, Nothing exciting ever happens in this Vault. We're born in the Vault and we'll die in the Vault.

I'd rather be eaten by a freaking Mole Rat.

I took my seat at the desk and stared contently forward, make them think your paying attention and you'll ace every class, it's wonderful.

The teacher passed out several sheets of paper to begin the tests, we all had to take our G.O.A.T test, I forget what the hell it means but it's some stupid shit about job placement.

Like I need to know this, I'll be a weapons tech no doubt. Tinkering with deadly toys was the highlight of my day...god I'm weird.

~~~ScreamingForYou~~~

That test was the biggest waste of my time, I will _never_ be a Fry Cook, not if my life depends on it.

"That test is so stupid, I know...wanna grab some lunch." Amata was walking quietly beside me.

"Sure, why not, nothing else to do." My voice dragged, the days seemed to growl slimmer now, not as fulfilling, but when were they ever really fulfilling.

I've never known my mother, My best friend is the daughter of the psychotic overseer and my dad doesn't really talk to me, but he's still been the only constant thing in my dull life.

I even tend to talk less nowadays.

"What's wrong Morgan?" Amata's worried voice brought me out of my little reverie.

"Nothing, just really tired." I tried to smile and failed miserably. Did I ever mention I'm a horrible actress.

"Your a horrible actress." She laughed slightly, it's like she can read my mind.

"I know, look I'm just gonna head back to my room and catch some sleep, I love you, talk to you later." I gave my friend a hug and walked away.

My room was in slight disarray, I decided I might as well clean a little bit.

I put my BB gun and BB's on my desk and cleared my papers off the floor and then flopped onto my bed.

My dad walked by the window of my room, He smiled at me, his eyes held a sad uncertainty.

I smiled back at him and laid into my pillow, the lights shutting off automatically, I let sleep claim me.

I was maybe asleep 45 minutes and was awoken by Amata running into my room, I jumped when the lights flipped on and I rolled out of bed awkwardly.

"Morgan, get up, you have to get up." She hauled me to my feet and pressed a pistol into my shaking hands.

"Amata, what the hell?" I demanded. I haven't seen her this frightened since that one time Butch tried to kiss her and I had to beat him up.

That was a fun day.

"Your dad left the vault, I don't how or why but he did and now the guards are going rampant trying to stop a minor Radroach infestation and they're gonna try to kill you, you have to get out of the Vault, The typical way is locked, so you need to get into my fathers office and use a secret entrance there...I'm so sorry." She gasped out in one long breath.

What, my dad...left, _how _did he manage to do that? They're trying to kill me. Well it figures.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded again when I saw the held back worry in her eyes.

"They killed Jonas." She cried, the tears gushed down her cheeks.

"That motherfucker." I nearly screamed, How _dare _he. Jonas was defenseless nerd, he was my fucking uncle for crying out loud.

"I'll try to meet you at my father's office, bye." She managed through her tears and she sped off.

I cocked the pistol she gave me and strung it into it's holster and strapped it to my thigh.

I also grabbed my BB gun and strung it up onto my back.

The hallway was dark, no one stood out or made a sound, how the hell did I sleep through all of this crap.

I raised the pistol and walked carefully down the hallway, checking every crevice for Radroaches or security guards.

I screamed as fire flew out from one of the adjoining hallways, Andy, the robot came out, covered in Bug guts.

"Why hello Madam Morgan, have a nice day." He lowed the top half down in a slight bow and floated away, setting fire to more Radroaches down the other end of the Hallway,

I'd nearly forgotten how much he hated the things.

I walked down the hallways he's come from, the scorched concrete smoking slightly still.

I walked around a corner and hit the wall and ducked as a Radroach darted for my head, I shot at it and missed of course, I was all thumbs with Pistols, I was better with a rifle.

It attacked again and I was able to roll away, wow, sparring with a bug.

I holstered the pistol and drew my BB gun and shot the thing, seeing it's head explode, I backed up quickly to avoid the spray.

I raised my gun and started down the hallway a second time, so this is the way it all goes.

**Ending notes: Did you like this, Please review if you did. **


End file.
